Drabbles: Cullen and Evelyn
by ElissaCouslandTherin14
Summary: Moments are fleeting, but carve memories into the heart that last a lifetime. Coming from two separate worlds, Cullen and Evelyn still, against all the odds stacked against them, fell in love. These are the moments between all the chaos and war, the moments that we don't see. The moments that will last a lifetime. Cullen/ Trevelyan Mage romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Dragon age Inquisition fanfiction, revolving around my favourite romance, Cullen and Trevelyan mage, whose name i have kept default as i liked it, will be a series of drabbles, set in no particular order througout the game and beyond, so expect spoilers . Rated M just to be sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

1: Morning breath

_\- In which Evelyn has bad breath and becomes embarrassed, but Cullen assures her he loves her no matter what -_

* * *

Waking up in Cullen's arms was still something Evelyn Trevelyan couldn't believe, despite the fact that their relationship was common knowledge,and had been for several months now.  
Yet every morning she relished waking in his warm embrace, and endeavoured to snuggle as close to him as she could.  
And this morning was no different.  
She batted her pale silver eyes open, squinting them as the bright morning light hit them. Cullen was on his back, his head turned towards her, eyes closed, a small snore escaping his lips. His hair was a mess but in that moment Evelyn couldn't recall when she had ever loved him more, as she drank in his appearance. He looked younger when he slept, more closer to her own 25 years than his own 32.  
An unbidden yawn escaped her mouth, and she covered it with her hand to conceal it, only to be met by the most foulest smell coming from her mouth. She gasped. She knew, deep down, that it was crazy, but she couldn't let Cullen smell that, she would never live it down.  
As if on cue, Cullen began to stir awake. When his caramel eyes opened he immediately sought her out, only to be met by the sight of her, sat bolt upright, her mouth covered, eyes wide.  
"Eveyln?" he sleepily rubbed his eyes, and propped himself up on his elbow. "What is it. What's wrong?"  
"I..." she made to speak but didn't dare risk it. Instead she chose to flee into the adjoining wash room, where a huge iron bath tub was, slamming the door behind her.  
"Evelyn!" Cullen leapt out of the bed and ran after her, only to be met by the wooden door. He placed a hand on it. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
"Just a minute," Evelyn called, rummaging around in the top draw of the table her wash basin sat on, grabbing a handful of the mint leaves that sat there, and cramming them in her mouth, chewing. She scrunched her nose as the strong mint flavour made her eyes water. Once she was satisfied that she had chewed enough, she drank some ice cold water from the jug beside her, swished it round her mouth, then spat the green pulp out.

* * *

When she left the bathroom, she almost bumped right into Cullen, who was directly outside still. He grabbed her shoulders firmly, a look of worry on his face.  
"Makers breath Evelyn, don't scare me like that," he chastised. "Whats the matter? Are you unwell? Shoud I fetch a healer?" Evelyn places a finger on his lips to calm him, a smile on her lips.  
"I'm fine," she sighed. "OK... this is going to sound crazy but... I was worried about my breath. It was horrible and I didn't want you smelling it."  
"Your breath?" Cullen frowned, before laughing.  
"Don't laugh you ass," she shoved him playfully against the door frame. He smiled wickedly, attempting to reign in the chuckles rising in his chest.  
"I'm sorry," he coughed once, and had the decency to at least look embarrassed. "I'm not laughing because your silly. I'm laughing because you are just so impossibly cute right now."  
"Cute?" a hand came down to her hips and she frowned up at him. Cullen wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yes cute," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Need I remind you that we have woken up next to each other for the past three months, yet now suddenly your worried how your breath smells," he chuckled once and shook his head. "As if it even matters. I love you even so." He kissed her lips then and her frown ceased to exist.  
"And i love you," Evelyn murmured against his lips. "But your still an ass because you laughed."  
Cullen grinned widely. "Well then my Lady Inquisitor, I shall endeavour to make up for my ungentlemanly attitude forthwith."  
"Is that so Commander?" he eyebrows raised curiously. "And how pray tell do you intend to do that..." her sentence was cut off and replaced with a girlish squeal as Cullen picked her up and carried her on his shoulders towards the bed, where he ut her down, and climbed on top of her, caputring her lips.  
"Mmmmm," he licked his lips. "I do so love the taste of mint, especially from your lips," he informed her huskily. He leant down and suckled on her bottom lip, causing her to moan. His kisses trailed down her neck, and Evelyn soon found it hard to concerntrate.  
"Maybe I'll act crazy more often, she sighed, giving in to Cullen's passionate kisses.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i hope you like. This will be a continued series for as long as i can think up little scenario's for these two (Which isnt hard as they are just soo cute). Review as you like but remember to be kind. Much love S x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, 2 Chapters in one day. Don't say I never give you anything.**

* * *

2: Horse Riding

_-In which Evelyn admits she cannot ride a horse and our strappin Commander offers to teach her-_

* * *

When the party of Cassandra, Varric, Solas and Evelyn returned to Haven they were accompanied by a huge brown stallion, that the Herald held by its reigns.  
Curious, Cullen headed away from his post by the training camp and over to where the young mage was pulling the horse into the makeshift stables.  
"How does he ride?" the Commander asked, causing Evelyn to jump. "Sorry," he felt the blush rise on his cheeks and he scratched his neck embarrassed. "I should have made me presence known.  
She brushed his concern away. "It's OK, I was just deep in thought, that's all." She smiled up at him, and he felt himself having the inappropriate thoughts about her that had begun to enter his mind since she had agreed to join them. "Anyway," she brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes, "did you say something Commander?"  
"Hmmm.." Cullen had found himself watching the curves of her body appreciatively. He shook his head. "Oh, right. I asked if he rode OK...The horse I mean."  
"I think so," Evelyn mumbled, flushing crimson under his quizzical gaze. "OK," she held up a hand. "Confession time, had " she took a deep breath. "I don't actually know how to ride a horse," she looked guilty, as if she was confessing to something criminal and not something so trivial.  
"You never learnt?"  
"Well the stables at the Trevelyan estate had plenty of horses," she mused. "But I was sent to the circle at the age of 6 so..." she shrugged defeated. "No lessons for me I guess", she patted the horse longingly. "Shame because I've always loved horses."  
Cullen smiled. "Would you like to learn?"  
Evelyn looked at him with a frown, that formed as a small crease between her browns that Cullen had to resist from touching, on her face. "Of course I would, one day... when all this is over."  
"I..." Cullen glanced away and kicked a stone with his boot. "I...could teach you.. if you like."  
"I couldn't ask you to do that Cullen." He didn't admit to himself till much later how much he liked his name from her lips. He impulsivly grabbed her hand.  
"Come on Evelyn," he twigged too late that that was the first time he had used her given name, but judging by her smile and reddening cheeks she didnt mind. "Private lessons with the best rider in all of Honneleath, who'd pass that up." He realised he was bragging a bit but it made her laugh, which was a victory in his mind. The smile on her face widened.  
"Well," she drew closer, and Cullen gulped. "When you put it that way, how can I say no."

* * *

They rode back to Master Dennets farms, Evelyn sat in front of Cullen as he steered the massive horse, trying hard not to get distracted by the closeness of her boy, or the smell of her hair as the breeze blew it. Evelyn was having as hard a time, trying her utmost not to think of the dashing Commander, whose arms were round her gripping the reigns, using those strong hands for something completely different. She blushed at the thought, glad Cullen couldn't see. Neither of them quite knew what to say to fill the obvious sexually charged silence.  
Cullen pulled the horse to a stop and jumped down, offering a hand to Evelyn who managed to hop down gracefully with his help.  
"Thanks," she mumbled, brushing down the front of her tunic. "So..." she scanned the area in front of them. "Where do we begin?"  
"Hmmm," Cullen glanced around, before pointing to an area just ahead of them. "The ground is very flat just about there, perfect for a beginner. If you climb back on him, we will start off slow, on a long rope tether held by me untill you have the hang of it and feel more comfortable."  
"OK..." Evelyn eyed the horse warily, unsure if she could even climb up on him, seeing as she was only just over 5ft herself. But she didn't want Cullen to think she was incapable, so she tried with all her might to pull herself up, only to end up halfway, before dangling helplessly in the air. She sighed in defeat. "Umm, Cullen," she cried out. "I think I need help." Cullen turned back to her, only to be met with the sight of her hanging half off the giant horse. He suppressed a chuckle, smiled, then made his way over to her.  
"It's OK," he held out his arms. "If you drop, I'll catch you."  
"Cullen, I..." her voice sounded unsure.  
"Trust me Evelyn."  
Seconds later she landed in his arms, her hands gripping the fabric at the collar of his tunic, eyes closed. Cullen blushed at her close proximity.  
"Is it OK to open my eyes? Did you catch me?"  
"I said I would," his voice was croaky and he coughed to clear it. He willed the colour away from his cheeks, although he noticed Evelyns cheeks mirrored his own. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Umm," she cleared her throat. "Should we get started?"  
"Hmm," Cullen once again found himself distracted, this time in the amazing colour of her eyes, having never seen such silver colouring, with just the hint of blue, he noted, in his life. "Oh.. yes, right, sorry," he spluttered, placing her gently on her feet.

* * *

About an hour later, under his careful tutelage, Evelyn had mastered the basics of horse riding, and had even progressed to a slow trott. And she had only fallen off once.  
Currently the 'Herald of Andraste' was trotting around all the animal pens on the farm, wooping like a small child experiencing something for the first time. Cullen found it very endearing and very attractive, and he had a hard time focusing on her riding technique when we would much rather take in the sight of her body, moving atop the horse.  
He shook his head and sighed. His inappropriate thoughts would get the best of him some day, he swore.  
"Evelyn," he called her back to him, when the sun was just starting to set. "We should get back before night draws in."  
Evelyn, to his surprise, leapt from the horse and ran to him, embracing him in a hug. "Thank you, Cullen, this was the best day of my life," she whispered.  
"Y..you are more than welcome," he stuttered, closing his arms around her, and enjoying the hug more than he should.  
Needless to say, the trip back was interesting, for both of them.

* * *

**Aww, arent they just the cutest. But honestly, you could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife hahah. More chapters soon, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I have been really busy. Planning my wedding actually, to the best guy in the world, who reminds me of Cullen actually, Sigh. Anyway I have like another 5 chapters all written in a notebook, all ready to be typed up and published, so I promise not to keep you guys hanging long. Enjoy.**

3: Avalanche

-Cullen worries for Evelyn the more the hours pass, before heading out to find her- AU after Havens destruction-

* * *

"It's been hours," Cullen growled at Cassandra. "We allsaw the avalanche, saw the dragon fly away. Yet where is she?"  
"Calm yourself Commander," the seeker chastised. "The snowstorm is too bad for any of s to go looking for her. If we did we would lose more men senselessly." Cullen sighed "I know, its just..." Cullen averted his eyes, hoping not give to much away. In thet for now past few weeks Evelyn and he had become very close. There had been flirting back and forth, long looks across the war table, and Cullen had become to long for the long chats that they had whenever she sought him out after long days treking the Hinterlands.  
And now she could be dead.  
And it killed him that he was unable to do anything back in Haven, and was powerless even still.  
But Cassandra was right, going out there now to look for her would be suicide. There was only one thing to do. Wait. And it was something Cullen had never been good at.  
"You care about her," Cassandra stated. "We all do," her hand came down apon his shoulder. "Once the storm has cleared we will find her, you have my word. But for now you should rest up. We will all need our strength for the next few hours."

* * *

He retreated to his makeshift tent, the startings of a headache making him unwilling to stand out in the cold and argue with the two other advisors and Cassandra, who had decided to butt in. He didn't have the energy to do much else but lay on his bedroll and cover his eyes with his arm. Sleep didn't come however, no matter how much he wanted it too.  
He tried, but failed, to get the images of Evelyn out of his mind. She had stood, defiant until the end, he face covered in soot, blood and sweat, trying her hardest to be the leader they all deserved. Yet Cullen hadn't been fooled. Her eyes were the only thing that gave her away. Pools of crystal that were trying, and failing not to well with tears as she looked at him. She had smiled sadly at him as she made to go, and his heart had shattered there and then.  
If only he had grabbed her arm, made her stay, not let her go to certain doom. He let out a choked sob. He had failed her, when he had had the power to save her. Instead he had listened to her and gotten everyone out, made sure they survived. Yet it was all meaningless if the one person who had made Cullen's day brighter, who's laughter and smile lit up even the darkest day, and who he had begun to treasure most in world, was not there to celebrate their survival.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because he suddenly jolted upright, sweat coating his brow, having relived his failure again. Sleep didn't stop Eveyln Trevelyan from haunting him it seemed.  
He left his tent in search of a cool drink, he noticed the snow had stopped to the odd flurry. Forgoing his plan, he instead made his way to the armory, grabbing his sword and shield, before making to leave the camp, determined to find her.  
He noticed Cassandra follow him with a few of the men, which he didn't argue about.  
"Fan out," she ordered them once they reached the top of the ridge. "Commander, you search that way."  
"OK," Cullen mumbled, as he turned from them and jogged down the steep snow drift that hadn't been there before. It made his heart ache, knowing that she could, quite easily be trapped under all this snow, never to be found again. He shook his head at his negativity, before trudging on. He pulled his fur collar closer to his neck, shivering as wind blew by, dusting him with a snowy powder.  
"EVELYN," he called. "Where are you." In the distance he could hear Cassandra call for her, only to be met with the same silence he had gotten.  
"EVELYN," he yelled, getting frustrated as the minutes yielded no reply. He was some distance away from the camp now, without success, and judging by the clouds overhead, another storm was on its way.  
Five more minutes, he told himself, refusing to give up. Evelyn was a strong woman, no matter how many times she had tried to convince him otherwise, it was obvious to him. She was not going o die, not like this surely? Not when she had survived so much worse.  
"EVELYN," he practically screamed, his throat dry and sore. He was frustrated. How could he have failed her like this. He wasn't fit enough to call himself the Inquisitions Commander.  
Finally defeated, he started to turn, when something caught his eye, a silver shimmer in the distance. He ran up to it, scooping the small necklace out of the snow. He recognized it. Evelyn never took it off. She had told him it was the only thing connecting her to her family they had let her take to the circle. He popped it in his pocket. At least he had something to keep her with him. He felt his eyes water, rubbing at them furiously. He started to walk again, when suddenly, a faint voice met his, so quite he would have missed it if he hadn't been on extra alert for it.  
"C..cullen," it was a voice he would never forget the sound of, even if he was struck down deaf.  
Turning slightly, he suddenly spotted her, coming over a ridge not two feet away. Her brunette hair had fallen from its usual ponytail and hung loose around her face. She was shivering, limping and clutching her side, where Cullen could make out a red stain of blood that was oozing between her fingers. The only thing keeping her upright was her staff, which looked like it was about to break.  
"Evelyn," he ran to her and caught her, just as her strength left her. He cradled her small form close. "It's OK, I'm here." He ran a hand across her cheek, barely daring to believe she was here, in his arms, alive. He sent a prayer out to the Maker, for bringing her back to him.  
"Cullen," she mumbled, just as she lost consciousness, "Thank you."  
He lifted her up into his arms and made his way back to camp with her, making a silent vow to her all the way.  
Never again would he fail anyone, especially her, ever again.

**This was one of the harder chapters for me to write and edit, as getting into Cullen's mind during a time hes not actually on screen to gage his reaction, (Which by the way bioware make the characters so expressive its unreal,) but i got through it. Next chapter wont be long guys. Much love S x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Im on a roll with these chapters. Give me feedback and any ideas for chapters, it would be much appreciated.**

* * *

4: Future

-In which the chaos is over, Evelyn is safe and Corypheus is dead. Now Cullen has a very important question-

* * *

Cullen still couldn't believe they were all still alive. A hole in the sky, demons pouring out of rifts everywhere and a crazy Darkspawn magister trying to kill them wasn't a sure fire bet for survival.  
Yet here they all were, barr Solas, who had disappeared after the final fight, one month later, and it still felt like a dream.  
Maybe all the praying he had done, asking for Evelyn to come back to him safely, had actually worked. Or maybe his good luck was at it again.  
The night that they had fought Corypheus, Cullen had wanted to grab Evelyn and carry her somewhere safe so she wouldn't get hurt, so he didn't have to face the possibility of a life without her. But he hadn't. Instead he had kissed her, hang the fact that everyone was around watching them, told her he loved her, told her to come back to him, then retreated to his office to pace back and forth like he always did, waiting for news that his beloved was OK.  
When she had finally arrived back at Skyhold, battered, bruised and tired, yet alive, he pulled her close, lost himself in the smell of her, and decided to never be away from her again, if he could help it. It was then that Cullen made a decision, and today was the day he decided he was going to do it, even if it too meant an excessive amount of pacing.  
He had arranged for a picnic, which was all set up on a blanket behind him under the shade of a towering tree, in Ara small clearing just south of Skyhold. He had left specific instructions for Evelyn in a note left on the desk in her bedroom, including where to meet him.  
All she had to do was turn up.

* * *

A rustle of leaves and a soft grumble, that Cullen was pretty sure was a masked profanity, alerted him to Evelyn's arrival before she even came into view. When she did, Cullen heart skipped a beat.  
She was wearing a light blue dress, which flowed to just below her knees, and a pair of dainty shoes, probably loaned from Leliana if he had to guess. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and now hang round her face in soft ringlets, adorned with a blue flower.  
"Makers breath," Cullen gulped. "Y...you look so beautiful." He held out his hand to her and she took it, blushing furiously at his compliment.  
"Thank you," she took in the sight around her, spying the food, wine and candles. She smiled lovingly at him. "Did you do this?"  
Cullen chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Yes well... I know its nothing fancy, o..or anything expensive, like you deserve..." his train of thought was cut off by a passionate kiss planted on his lips. Evelyn moaned seductively, almost causing Cullen to forget why he had got Evelyn to come here. Fortunately she pulled away, albeit reluctantly.  
"I love it," she reassured him.  
"Good," he lent in again to steal one more kiss. "I'm glad."

* * *

After they had supped on an array of treats, from cured meats, mini tart, small Orlesian cakes and, Evelyn's favorite, strawberries dipped in chocolate, they cuddled close to each other, Cullen's back lent against the trees trunk, Evelyn coiled against his chest.  
"Today's been perfect," she mumbled contentedly.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cullen stroked his fingers through her hair, teasing at the curls, finding that it calming his nerves. He took a deep breath. "Listen Eve, can I ask you something."  
"You know you can."  
"Do... do you ever think about the future?"  
Evelyn chuckled. "Are you kidding. It's all I've thought about for the past month. It's easier to picture a future when you don't have a crazy Darkspawn magister trying to kill you," she chuckled and he smiled down at her feeling clamer about what he was about to ask.  
"I imagine it is," he kissed her forehead. "Why do you ask?" she sat up and turned her head towards him.  
"I...I've wanted to ask you something for a long time, a very long time actually." He took a deep breath.  
"Cullen?" Evelyn glanced at him worry plastered on her face. "Are you OK?"  
"I've never been better," Cullen assured her. "But I need to say what I need too before I lose my nerve."  
Evelyn smiled. "Then just say what you need to my love."  
Cullen sighed and stood, walking away from her, composing himself with what he wanted to say.  
"Evelyn," he turned to face her, met by her look of quizzical wonder. "When we first me we were both polar opposites. But I fell for you anyway, despite reasoning with myself that I shouldn't. I found myself wanting to be around you constantly, finding myself lost when you were not around. I thought I was going to lose you more times than I can count, only to have you by some miracle, brought back to me." He dropped back down to her side and took her hand. "You are the most beautiful, smart resourceful woman I have ever met, and I have never felt worthy of the love you give me."  
"Cullen..." Evelyn face flushed red. His hand came up to cup her face.  
"Evelyn Trevelyan, I love you. And I want the whole world to know that you are mine," he slid the gold band out of the pocket he had kept it in. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife."  
Evelyn's eyes were wide, her mouth open in shock. The serious look on Cullen's face made her cry tears of joy.  
"I will," she sobbed. "Of course I'll marry you." She laughed and jumped into his arms, causing them to both fall backwards, laughing as they rolled over in the grass, Cullen landing on top. He slid the ring onto her finger, watching as she stared at it in wonder. He kissed her over and over, happiness filling his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys. I am sooo sorry** **that I havent uploaded in a while. My life has been going a mile a minute and Ive barely had time to sit down, let alone write. I get married soon so if I disappear for a while in July I apologise again. Im also tryi****ng to set a buisness up and going back to college to retake some exams so... yeah busy. As of now my other fanfictions are on haiatus as I can only ****focus on one at a time. Im sorry if this diapoints some but I need balance. To everyone asking where the second chapter of Fenris's regret is, I do have an idea how its gonna go, like I said I am just swamped right now. Hope you can all understand. Thanks again guys for all the nice things youve all said. S x**  


* * *

First Meeting

\- When Cullen first layed eyes on her his natural Templar training had kicked in. But little did he know the affect she would have on his life-

* * *

Cullen was exaushted, to say the least. Hours of fighting demons was starting to take its toll on him. He was slick with sweat, his face covered in grime and blood, and his arms ached from defending himself with sword and shield.  
He'd seen many a man fall that day, some no more than their eighteenth year, and he knew it wasnt over.  
He squinted at the huge hole in the sky, its illuminate green making his eyes hurt. The smaller rift overhead, the one he'd cursed about fifty times today, was oddly quiet, which he didnt know whether it was a blessing or a curse.  
His men sat at a makeshift camp about fifty feet away from him, some sharpening blades, some tending to wounds, others replenishing their energy with food or drink. Cullen himself was too nervous to eat. He simply drank from the water skin that he had been given, eyeing the rift constantly for any signs of trouble.

* * *

Suddenly the rift began to crackle and began the process of spewing up more demons.  
"Men," he yelled. "To arms!" The screech of a demon made his men scramble, all tasks abandoned in favour for bows and swords.  
Wave after wave of demons hit, each as unrelenting as the first. Cullen panted as he struck down another Shade, before instantly spinning to block an attack from a Wisp. Even with all his Templar training, he didnt think he would last much longer. Exaushtion would hit long before the flow of demons ebbed.  
Thats when he saw them, out of the corner of his eyes. Four people, one Dwarf, and Elf and two women. As they drew closer he recongised them as Lady Cassandra, Varric and that apostate mage Solas, with someone who he could only assume was this prisoner he'd heard so much about. The one with the strange mark. He didnt have time to wonder why they had brought her along, as the demons readied a second attack.  
Cullen did however catch a glimpse of her fighting style. Instantly he clicked she was a mage and he wasnt ashamed to admit that put him on edge. Yet her magic seemed different to most mages that he had known. More reserved, like she herself was worried of what she might do. This comforted him a little. Compared to Solas, whos magic was all confidence and self assurance, borderline arrogance at times, this girl seemed terrified to set a foot wrong.  
She definatly grew up in a circle, he told himself as he shield bashed a Terror demon. He knew the type straight away. He also noticed when she wasnt casting spells, she was glancing at him nervously.  
Once the demons were dead, Solas yelled to the girl, and in one swift motion her hand glowed and the rift stictched closed. Cullen was in awe, he'd never seen magc like that before. He summised that it had something to do with the mark. He shook his head, his composure back in place in an instant, and whilst Solas praised the girl, he headed over to the seeker.  
"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done." He sheathed his sword and put his shield back into its place on his back. He felt more relaxed now than he had done in days. "Do not congratulate me Commander," the seekers heavy Nevarran accent declared, almost proudly. "This was the prisoners doing." She gestured to the girl, no... now that she was closer he realised she was a woman, her small body and scared features had only made her seem younger, as she sidled up to Cassandra. She was using her sleeve to wipe grime and sweat off of her face so it was hidden from view, utill she realied she was being spoken of. Cullen saw her stiffen as she removed her arm and looked up at him.  
This close to her he couldnt deny that she was beautiful. Her skin was ivory, marred only by tiny freckles across her nose and cheeks, the latter of which was flushed red with the cold. A smudge of dirt she'd missed remained on her right cheek. Her lips were small, with the tiniest overbites, her hair a dark mahogany colour, pulled into a ponytail, although some had fallen loose, soft curls that fell to her shoulders.  
But her most stunning feature, one that almost made Cullen gawp like a damn fool teenager, was her eyes. Maker he had never seen eyes as stunningly unique as hers. Irises the coulor of silver ore, with a pale blue swirl, mesmerising even when hidden behind thick dark lashes.  
He gulped and tried to keep his voice as stoic as possible when he addressed her. "I hope their right about you, we've lost a lot of good people to get you here."  
"I... I'll ty not to disapoint anyone..." she stuttered, her voice timid, he eyes looking anywhere but him. He knew what she was thinking of course. Him being a Templar was as obvious as her being a mage.  
He smirked. She was nervous of him. Good, she should be. No matter how proficient she was, or how much care she took with her magic, or her ability to seal the rifts or Maker, even her beauty, he had always been cautious around mages. She must have noticed his demeanour change as she moved back from him, more towards Varric and Solas.

Few words were exchanged between him and Cassandra before she gestured to her three companions that it was time to make the final push towards the temple. Solas and Varric instantly joined her, but Cullen noticed the woman sidle up to him again. He looked down at her, only now realising how short she was, frowning, not unfriendly, just cautiously at her. She flinched at his gaze, gulped then spoke so quietly it could have been a whisper.  
"Maker go with you Commander," she said. Cullens eyes widened, mouth hung open like an idiot, and for once words elluded him. She offered him a small smile, which was of equal beauty to her face, he noted later, before walking away to join the others, looking back at him once with curiousity.  
"Maker go with you," he whispered back, unsure if she had heard him. All to late, as he turned and helped more of the wounded, he realised he hadnt inqured after her name.

* * *

Little did he relaise that Evelyn had heard his whispered words. Despite her obvious trepidation over his clear and apparent Templar training and demeanour, the man had all the classic rigidity of one trained for years and the fighting style of one seasoned at fighting demons, she couldnt help but smile. As she lost sight of him she sighed. Maker he was beautiful. Golden hair, so soft she'd wanted to run her hands through it, eyes the colour of honeyed caramel, which she hoped were warmer when he wasnt frowning. She had no idea how he'd gotten the scar across his top lip but she'd wanted to find out, to run her finger along it. And with all the physical training he had endured she just knew his body was muscular under all that armour.  
She shook her head. Keep it together, she told herself as she trudged after Solas. Stop acting like an infatuated youngster. You dont even know if your getting out of here alive yet. Despite all that was happening however she still smiled. She glanced at the sky, a sky everyone expected to her to fix, one she didnt know if she even could, then back to where she'd met the dashing Commander.  
_Dont worry your beautiful face Commander_, she thought as she pulled up behind Solas, her objective before her._ You'll warm up to me eventually._


End file.
